Gentle Arising
by oddie33325
Summary: It’s the story of love mystery and past relationships not soon forgotten DL
1. Chapter 1

_Ok this is my new story:_

_Its all Lindsay and Danny -- I also thought that I should let you know that the characters may be a little ooc and this story is very AU so be nice :)_

_Summary: It's the story of love mystery and past relationships not soon forgotten_

_Also, im not a great narrator so im writing it like a movie script let me know what u think -- hate it?? love it?? Don't be shy!!!_

_Just so you know the characters ages will progress along with the story but they are gonna start off as teenagers._

_Disclaimers: Characters known to you do not belong to me but all the new ones do so there!!!_

* * *

1997

Joyce (Danny and Natalie's mom): Nat honey do u need me to take you to school today??

Natalie: No mom im walking with Lindsey remember and don't forget she coming after school to sleep over her mom's going out of town this weekend.

Joyce: That poor girl why is it that her mom's always going out of town?

Natalie: Cause its her job

Joyce: What does she do?

Natalie: I don't know I think she's a lawyer or something

Joyce: The lawyers I know, don't travel so much

Natalie: Yeah well Lindsey's mom does.

(Someone knocks on their door.)

Natalie: That's her I gotta go I'll see ya after school okay? (Kisses her on the cheek)

Hey dads coming home tonight right??

Joyce: That's what he said but you know your dad

Natalie: Yeah I do-- Ill see ya later

(Natalie opens the door and reveals Lindsey )

Natalie: Hey

Lindsey: Hi you ready??

Natalie: Yeah lets go

(Natalie grabs her sweater from the rack and leaves)

* * *

(We then see a factory warehouse-- there's a guy tied to a chair and he's getting beat up)

Corleone: Where's the money??

Guy: I've got it ok its at my house

Corleone: So is this one of those times when you say you have it, we take you to go and get it and its not there

Guy: no its there im telling ya its there

Corleone: Alright then lets go (grabs him by the hair--Sonny grabs him and puts him in the trunk of a car--Sonny is Danny and Natalie's dad)

Sonny: Sure boss

* * *

(We then see Natalie and Lindsey again walking to school)

Lindsey: Are you sure its okay with you parents that I stay over for the weekend

Natalie: Yeah definitely my moms completely cool with it

Lindsey: Your mom? What about your dad? Did you even bother to ask him (she was a little freaked out)

Natalie: He's away for the week, how the hell do you expect me to ask him and what are you so worried about anyway??

Lindsey: I don't know its just your dad he makes me nervous you know

Natalie: (Laughing) Why???

Lindsey: Because, look don't get me wrong, but he looks like one of those mob guys ya know from all the movies

Natalie: That ridiculous my dad would never hurt a fly ( Both of them started to laugh)

Lindsey: Yeah im sure your right--look ill see ya later I promised Danny I'd meet him

Natalie: I cant believe your dating my brother-- just don't get mad when you see what an idiot he is and you have to break up with him

Lindsey: Yeah whatever ill see ya later

Natalie: Sure bye (All the while thinking about her dad looking like a mafia guy from good fellas)

So ridiculous!!!

* * *

(Scene goes to a house a man is on the floor dead--someone pulling on him leaving a blood trail then we see close up on face to reveal it's the same guy who was tied up before.)

Corleone: Why is it they all lie?

Sonny: Must be for the car ride

Corleone: heh!! Your funny you know that

Sonny: Thanks

Corleone: I never said it was a good thing--hey im kidding alright, relax

Sonny: Yeah relax

* * *

(School bell rings)

Teacher: Lindsey I'd like to see you after class

(Lindsey is a little annoyed by the request but smiles anyways--she's mad because Danny never showed to meet her like he said she would -which made her late to class and That's probably the reason the teacher wanted to see her now)

Lindsey walks up to the teacher

Lindsey: You said you wanted to talk to me

Teacher: Yes Lindsey is something happening at home or are you having problem you need to speak to someone about

Lindsey: No why??

Teacher : Because your grades have been slipping and you been tardy a lot lately-- during class all you do is daydream how do you expect to pass if you don't pay attention?

Lindsey: Yeah I know I've been slacking lately but im gonna start trying again ill get back on track you'll see

teacher: Alright but if I don't see any improvement ill have to bring your mother in to speak with her

Lindsey: good luck ( Lindsey muttered under her breath--she starts to walk away when he calls her back)

Teacher: And Lindsey if u ever need to talk you know im here for u right??

(Lindsey just smiles and walks out)

(Natalie is waiting outside her classroom door for her)

Natalie: So?

Lindsey: (Imitating the teacher) If you ever need to talk

Natalie: UGH!!!

_So That's chapter one I promise the other chap will include Danny but I wanted to introduce you to these characters before I moved on_

_so what do I need to improve on ill take any reviews love-hate its all good for the soul!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heres the next chap as promised._

_The same disclaimer applies_

* * *

(Lindsey is sitting in the school courtyard reading and thinking about Danny)

(Flashback)

(Danny comes walking into the courtyard and see's Natalie sitting at a table reading, so he decides to go up and say hi)

Danny: how ya doing linds

(Lindsey ignores him)

Danny: Hello

(He runs his hands in front of her face but gets no reaction so he grabs her book out of her hands)

Lindsey: Hey I need that (trying to grab her book back)

Danny: Relax its only words on a paper

Lindsey: No its the difference between whether i succeed in life or not

Danny: A bit melodramatic dont ya think-- its only a book, its not that big a deal

(He smirks at her and she glares at him)

Lindsey: What do you want?

Danny: Why do i have to want something?

Lindsey: Because I moved here six months ago and you've barely said a word to me other than excuse me or have you seen Natalie sometimes even together and now all of a sudden your mr chatty

Danny: What are u talking about i cant be nice to my sisters supposed best friend

(Natalie walks up out of nowhere)

Natalie: Hey whats going on, my brother bothering ya??

Danny: Am not i just needed a favor thats all

Natalie: Whatever it is say no Linds it cant be good (giggling)

Danny: ha ha ha very funny (sarcastically)

(Linsdsey wanted to get rid of him so she asks)

Lindsey: What is it?

Danny: (mumbling) ineedatutor

Lindsey: excuse me what??

Danny: (clearer and louder) i need a tutor

Lindsey: (yells it) NO!

Natalie: (Offended- he is her big brother after all) Why not!!

Danny: Yeah why not

Natalie: he just a good a student as those retards from the soccer team

Lindsey: Yeah well those retards as you call them actually pay me, and thats aside from the fact that i have my own

stuff to study for

Natalie: Whatever

Danny: aww come on please ill promise ill be charming and nice and itll only be for millers midterm which seeing as we have the same class you need to study for anyway

Natalie: Come on Linds please --if hes asking for help its cause he needs it anyways he needs to get smart and get good grades so my dad can get him a car and then he can drive us anywhere we want

Danny: Yeah you wish

(Natalie scowls at him)

Lindsey: Alright alright ill help him but only doing it for Nat

Danny: Fair enough

(flashback ends)

* * *

(Danny comes behind her and kisses her on the neck)

Lindsey: You stood me up

Danny: Im sorry baby- coach made me stay late and pick up the equipment said i needed to be brought down again

Lindsey: yeah well thats what you get for being all cocky--ya know i was late to class and my teacher said if i didnt shape up he was gonna have to call a meeting with my mom

Danny: Jesus what are we in elementary school again

(Lindsey laughs and kisses him thouroughly)

Danny: i should make u mad more often

Lindsey: Shut up--when do u go to that baseball camp

Danny: Today after lunch

Lindsey: Im gonna miss you

Danny: Ill be back in a wk everything will be alright i promise

(Lindsey smiles and him and they continue to kiss)

Lindsey: I gotta get to class --see ya in a week

Danny: bet on it

(Danny starts to think about how he loves this girl and hows she been with him thru everything)

(Flashback)

(we see them at a beach)

Lindsey: (Crying) I cant believe you were kissing her

Danny: Im sorry

Lindsey: I cant believe i ever thought i loved you- i never wanna see you again

Danny: you dont mean that! (tries to grad her but she moves out of his reach and runs off)

(flasback)

(one month after the last one)

Lindsey: Do you know how many times i think about you in a day?

(Danny looks at her)

Lindsey: too many to count. I cant just be one of the manys Danny i wont be-and i hated having to hide this from Nat. What is she gonna think she sees we dont talk anymore or when i dont come over a lot anymore shes gonna hate me for keeping this a secret from her.

Danny: and what you dont think i know that? You think its easy for me to see you everyday hanging out with her and flirting with that jerk Kyle?

Lindsey: What do you want me to say?

Danny: I dont know - you know what forget it i do know- i want you to stop pretending like you cant get over my mistake and tell me you love me, that you always have and that this scumbag your seeing now is nothing but a distraction to keep you from thinking about me

Lindsey: Yeah and while your at it why dont you take back the kiss with that slut and that way i wont end up with a broken heart.

Danny: (Yelling) Dont you think that i would if i had the power to do that. I wish I never even talked with that girl, but it happened i kissed her- I got stupid and it happened and I hate what its doing to us but we get through it cause baby this , this is killing me, killing us

Lindsey: (In a low voice) there is no us

(He grabs her and kisses her passionately--she kisses him back with no hesitation and then remembers to push him away)

Lindsey: (Angry) You cant do that , you cant kiss me and make everything go away it doesnt work like that, it still hurts, im still not over it.

Danny: (Yelling back) The kiss didnt mean anything

Lindsey: It wasnt just the kiss

Danny: then what!!

Lindsey: Its everything-lying to my best friend, keeping it all a secret, do you know how much it hurts to know that your ashamed to be with me

Danny: I never said that I was ashamed of you

Lindsey: Right, no we just cant tell anybody about us ?? Danny im not stupid

(He closes his eyes cause he know shes right-its not hes ashamed its just shes a sophmore he's a senior and the guys talk- she'd never understand--she goes to walk away but he grabs her shoulder making her stop)

Danny: I still love you

Lindsey: Yeah well sucks doesnt it

(end flashback)

* * *

(He thinks back and is grateful that he was able to get her back)

(flashback)

(Danny and Lindsey are sitting in the library studying they are friends and decided that it was all they could handle right now)

Danny: Its nice to know we can atleast be friends and study together

Lindsey: Yeah it is - but i gotta say im a little surprised

Danny: Why?

Lindsey: Cause you made it here all by yourself--first time to the library - honestly i though i was gonna have to send out search and rescue for ya

Danny: yeah well your wrong but i did have to ask for directions twice but it was only because the first guy didnt even know what a library was -thank you

(Lindsey laughs)

Danny: I miss that

Lindsey: what?

Danny: making you laugh

(they look at eachother with nothing but love in their eyes and lean in closer for a kiss when---

Lindsey: I saw you hugging her

Danny: what (he moves away from her) what are you talking about?

Lindsey: I saw you, when i was coming out of class you were hugging her

Danny: Yeez everyday its something new it was just a hug i wasnt having sex with her -what do i have to do to prove to you that i dont want her

Lindsey: Its quite simple really --just stop touching her

(Lindsey grabs her books)

Lindsey: but u like that u like the attention-- all those girls wanting you, you relish it!!

(Danny follows her)

Danny: Baby i dont care about them-- the only one i do care about wont come near me (he grabs her and holds her close)

youve got me body soul heart everything-im here but your the one who has to decide wheter or not you wanna be with me

(Lindsey turns around and begin to walk off when suddenly she turns around)

Lindsey: You coming??

(He smiles and stops to give her the most passionate kiss youve ever seen--showing the whole school how much he wants her and they were inseparable--atleast until that night--the night where everything changed--the night the caused the nightmares)

* * *

_This chap was basically Lindsey and Danny i was tempted to not have any flashback but i figured what the hell right!!_

_SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK_


End file.
